Survival of the crew XL
by phoenixthedover2
Summary: The fight for freedom is on and ben and the crew prepare themselves for the biggest fight yet, will they be able to pull this off or will they fall to caden and his undead family


THE ANSWER

"Are you sure you want to do this Adam" Ben ask as they drove through a long road. "Yea I need to know what happened to my people we've been training for your war for 2 months and I haven't been able to see or hear from Maria and I'm worried" Adam said as he turned and looked out the window of the passenger seat. "Look Adam your not gonna like what you see look how about we go back and play cards or something" Ben said as Adam made an angry look. "is there something I should know" Adam asked as he lifted one of his eyebrows. "No" Ben said as he continued to drive until they reached treetopia. "You sure" Ben asked as he Adam nodded and got out the truck and ran towards the ladder of the first tree leaving the door open for Ben to close. "Hey Adam slow down" Ben yelled as he shut both doors and ran after him. He got to the ladder and began climbing after Adam and when he got to the top he saw Adam on his knees sobbing in front of Maria who was zombified and limping towards him. "So this is why you and her wanted me to leave she was bitten. This is why she said not to come back and you knew and you had me keep hope that she was gonna be safe and well" Adam said as he pulled out his knife. "Adam I was gonna tell you but with everything with the legion I couldn't find the chance to tell you. I never meant for you to find out this way" ben said as he began walking slowly towards Adam who began standing up. "So the whole time I was helping you out with the creeps my people were suffering and I was out being a hero,being fed and having a good life, I could have helped them I could have done something to save them but no I listened to you and look where that brought me this is all your fault" Adam yelled as he turned around and began charging at Ben and tackled him offf the ladder and they both flew down and landed in front of the truck and they were both knocked unconscious from the fall. Ben comes to but everything is blurry and when he looked over to the right to see if Adam was ok he noticed that he wasn't there and he began panicking so he looked over to the left to see Adam being dragged away. "Adam" Ben yelled weakly as he tried to get up. "Arg" he grunted as he looked down to see the knife Adam had in his shoulder he tried to stand again and pull the knife out but fell over and passed out. Ben wakes up again to hear gunfire in the distance so he then drags himself to his truck and used the hood to help him stand up after that he stumbled into the front seat and leaned back on his seat looking at the knife in his shoulder. "Fuck I gotta pull it out" ben said to himself as he slowly pulled the knife out trying to be quiet. The blade slid out and Ben opened the clove compartment and got a medkit and began wrapping up his shoulder. He started sweating as he reached in the key slot to find out the key wasn't there he looked out the window to see the keys laying on the ground in front of the truck. "Dang nothing comes easy for me" ben said as he got out the truck and began slowly walking towards the key holding his shoulder, he then approached the keys but as son as he was bending over to pick up the key a bullet hit the keys. "Get away from our land we will protect her with everything we have" a figure yelled as a bunch of guns began firing at ben who began running leaving his truck and supplies behind. He ran into the woods as fast as he could until he got to the top of a cliff with water at the bottom crashing against the rocks with the force of a full metal jacket bullet. "I might have to jump to get away" ben thought to himself as he looked back to see some female standing there with a gun aimed at him. "You messed up really badly just wait until the others catch up your dead" the girl said as she reached into her pocket to get handcuffs and when she pulled it out she grabbed for Ben who began walking backwards she lunged towards him grabbing his hand but he yanked back falling back off the cliff along with the girl. They both hit the water hard and were submerged in the water and Ben could feel the sting from water and the taste of the salt from the water. He opened his eyes and swam to the surface and when he surfaced he gasped for air and began to looked around, the waves crashed into Ben making his sight come and go, he wiped his eyes and saw a beach and began swimming towards it. Halfway there he saw the girl's body floating and couldn't bring himself to leave her so he swam over and grabbed her body and swam to the beach with her on his back, after a couple of minutes of exhausting paddling he finally reached the beach where he dragged her away from the water and gently dropped her body on the sand and passed out next to her in the sand. (FLASHBACK: "Ben I'm having your child and you need to slow down and try to be there for me and your daughter" shauna said as she looked at him with a straight face. "I know but being a leader is a big responsibility and I'm trying to balance everything I promise I'll figure something out for us I promise" ben said as he and Shauna sat at the bottom of their bed. "Ben it's either us or this community" Shauna said as she stood up and slammed the door on the way out of the bedroom.) ben woke up on the beach to still see the girl laying next to him. He stood up and walked over to the girl and began looting her pockets and found a radio in her jacket pocket and he took it out and walked to the other side of the island and tried to turn it on "ok this thing says water proof but I've never seen a radio like this before how do you turn it on" Ben said to himself as he inspected the radio. he heard a beep noise "awesome It works but these people are talking in a different launguge I hope it gets Channel 3" ben said to himself as he turned the radio to channel 3. " hello is anyone from the compound on the radio this is Ben is anyone there" ben said through the radio. "Put the radio down and turn around slowly" a voice yelled as ben turned around and to his surprise it was the girl who a couple minutes ago was laying lifeless on the beach next to ben. "I should have taken the gun from her while I was searching her jacket such a mason move" Ben said as he kept his hands up and he dropped the radio on the ground. "Hey Ben this is Alexa where are you" Alexa yelled through the radio as the girl walked over and turned the radio off. "Look I don't have time to be at gun point right now my people are at war with a group who dress like walkers and I need to get back and lead my people to victory. "Wait you are talking about the legion yes" the girl said as she lowered her gun. "Yea I'm trying to get a hold of my group so if you'll let me I'll get back to it" ben said as he he lowered his hands and begin to reach down for the radio. " don't touch that radio or I'll shoot" the girl yelled. "Why won't you let me contact them" Ben asked as he looked at her. "Because it could be a trap especially with you Americans now move we must find my squadron" the girl said as she holstered her pistol and pushed Ben who began to walk and she followed behind him. "We need to find my brother I was with him until we were unconscious and when I woke up he was being dragged away" ben said as he looked concernly in front of him. "Ahh you mean boy with boy band hair yes we have him but we need his blood it can be the reason we can save humanity now keep walking" the girl said as they continued walking. "How could he help save humanity" Ben asked. "A year before he was born your dad went to a lab to volunteer for an experiment that makes his antibodies resistant to every desease and it was a success and he was paid 10 million dollars for the experiment afterwards" the girl answered. "That's why I've never seen him sick but how do you know this" ben asked. "Because I was an intern there during the tests I watched it go down" the girl said as she smiled. "Woah so where are you from I hear a cool accent" Ben asked. "I am from Moscow now stop asking me questions" the girl demanded. They began walking through the woods until they reached a street. "Hey it's the road but if we follow this way we can get back to treetopia where my truck is parked I have supplies we can go back to my camp, we have a tracker named nick he can help us both" Ben explained. "No we shall not return to your base it could be a trap we will find your truck and try to follow them based on the last coordinates" the girl said as she followed ben who led them in the direction towards treetopia. (15 minutes have passed and they finally reached the truck) "haha the truck is still and all the supplies are still here"ben said excitedly. "but now we need the keys where are they" the lady asked. "Here they are But it's busted in half" ben said as he picked it up. "Here passed it here I can fix it" the girl said as she took the key from Ben and turned around with her back facing Ben, she then turned around and hand him the key that was fixed. "How did you do that" Ben asked. "A magician never reveals her tricks now you drive" the girl said as she walked over and climbed into the passenger seat. "Crazy" Ben said as he climbed into the driver seat and he started the engine and they drove off.

Hospitality

"Fuck I haven't been able to just relax and do what I do best" nick yelled. "Hey but dad we are free today how about you teach me some survival skills" Eric explained. "Yea I'll teach you how to be stealthy and ration your food" nick said as he seen a walker standing there. "Watch this" nick said as he crouched and snuck quietly around the walker and began walking behind it until he snuck up on it and grabbed its head and held it. "See that easy" nick said still holding the walker. "Awesome" Eric said as he clapped until the walker flipped nick over its shoulder. Eric ran over to help nick but was pushed on the ground by another walker. "Nick" the walker whispered. "What the fuck" nick yelled as he struggled to get the walker off of him. "You will be such a good disciple you and your son" the walker said as he hit nick over the head. (Nick is still unconscious but he can hear grinding as if he were at at a sawmill. He can hear people chattering and laughing). Nick gains consciousness to see him sitting in a chair chained up. "Hello" nick yelled as he looked around. He can hear footsteps coming his way. "You must be nick" the figure said as they open the cell and walked over to nick and unlocked the chain and nick jumped up and slammed her against a wall and began choking her. "Where am I where is my son" nick asked as he looked her in her eyes. "Let go of me I'll explain everything" the random lady said as nick nodded and let go of her. " follow me" she said as she walked out the room and nick followed her. When he stepped out the room he looked out to see that he was in a huge settlement where there were kids laughing and playing and people were talking and everything looked so happy. "Where am I and where's my kid" nick asked as he looked around. "He's over there and this is the legion headquarters and Ive been giving the role of being your assistant and by the way my name is skylar" the girl said as she followed nick to Eric. "Dad" Eric yelled as he ran towards nick who hugged him tightly. "Did they hurt you I swear to god if they did I'll.." nick yelled before getting cut off. "No dad they really took care of me while you were sleeping I really like it here" Eric said as he smiled. "Um mr nick my father would like to see you right now" skylar said with a smile on her face. "Who's your dad" nick asked but skylar just smiled and began walking to a big building. Nick and Eric followed. They stood behind skylar as she swiped a card on a key pad next to the door and then the door beeped then opened. "Right this way" skylar said as she guided them into an elevator. "Wait you guys have power" Eric asked in excitement. "Yup and running water, plus we even have cable" skylar said with a smile as the elevator door opened up and she began walking out. "How though" nick asked himself. "Behind those doors is the big man himself, good luck" skylar said as she began to walk away. "Hey bud keep your hand on the handle of your knife" nick whispered as Eric nodded and nick push opened the door and to there surprise there was Caden standing there smiling. "I'll kill you for what you did to our friends" Eric yelled as he charged at Caden who waited for Eric to get close and when he did Caden stuck his foot out tripping him and pushed him out of the window behind him. The sound of the glass shattering made an uproar in the office outside of Caden's office. "Sir is everything alright in there" a guard yelled as Caden looked out out the window and down on the ground outside. "Yes everything is fine go back to work" Caden yelled as he looked at nick who was frozen in place. "What did you do?" Nick asked as he looked Caden in the eyes. "It's life you either kill or be killed" Caden said as he sat at his desk and began pouring blood into a cup and took a sip. "You goddamn monster he was all I had" nick yelled as he began crying. "What's this the big bad nick has feelings" Caden said as he took another sip of blood from his cup. "You fucking asshole I will rip out your guts and feed it to the walkers outside these gates" nick yelled as he began walking slowly towards Caden. Yes! yes! There he is the nick I've been hearing about if you keep that up you'll be as powerful as me and get what you want and people will fear you" Caden said as he put his cup down and got up from his desk and began walking slowly towards nick who began reaching for his blade. "You probably wanna stab me don't ya? Well take your best jab and aim for my arteries" Caden yelled as nick pulled out his blade and swung it at Caden who dodged it and began laughing. "That all you got" Caden mocked as nick continued swinging his blade. In the attempts of trying to stab Caden his arm knocked over the huge pitcher of blood on the floor around them. "Do u know how hard it is to find that blood type" Caden yelled as he charged nick pushing him into the desk. They both jerked back slipping on the blood making them both fall to the floor. Nick then hit his head on the edge of the desk on the way down. Everything was blurry but that didn't stop nick from standing up. He finally got to his feet and looked down at Caden who was still laying motionless face first on the ground but with nick's blade in his back. "Eat that you fucking creep" nick said as he spit on Caden's unconscious body. He began to walk towards the the body until the door was slammed in and three armored men ran in. "It's not what it looks like" nick yelled as one tackled him to the ground and the other two carried Caden out the office. "Hands behind your back now" the man yelled as nick put his hands behind his back and smiled as he watched the other two men carry Caden into the elevator. Rope was applied around nick's wrist. What are you gonna do to m..." nick said as he was pistol whipped in the back of his head.

YES

"Thanks for taking this ride with me guys it helps a lot to have friends especially with Clem and all" Alexa said as she continued driving down the road. "With Vic and the creeps lurking around I don't think anyone will be getting around so easily" Nate implied as he looked out the window. "Yea who knows what there up too" Mason said as he looked at his watch. Kenley began munching on the candy bars he found in the back seat. "Hey those are Clem's" Alexa yelled as she quickly whipped around grabbing the candy bar from kenley and putting it in her glove compartment. "Woah calm down it's just candy" kenley said. "No you don't understand" Alexa said as she began to push harder on the gas petal Excelerating the car. "Slow down"kenley yelled. "That was Clem" Alexa yelled as they continued to speed down the road. "What was" Mason asked. "Yea I didn't hear anything" kenley added. Alexa looked out her window then pulled over to the side of the road and got out and ran into the forest. "Kenley go after her" mason yelled. "Why me?" Kenley asked as he looked at the forest then back at Mason. "Because I need to scout the other side of the forest and I'd rather have Nate who is trained to shoot guns to watch my back in case of danger now go" Mason demanded as he pointed at the forest. Fine but you guys owe me big" kenley yelled as he got out the car and ran after Alexa. "Alright lets roll if we drive fast enough around the bend the other side of of the forest should be right there" Mason said as he pointed at the location on the map and climbed into the driver seat and slammed on the gas. "Alexa where are you" kenley yelled as he continued running. He ran until he saw a shadow moving quickly. "There you are" he said to himself as he continued running. He ran until he passed a tree and was struck over the head with a golf club and he hit the ground hard and looked over to see the cult kid standing over him. "Remember me" he said as he smiled and kicked kenley in the side making him roll over on his chest. "You killed my friends" the cult kid said as he kicked kenley again. "You guys were picking on me" kenley yelled weakly as he groaned in pain. "You tore my friends neck out like you were one of those things" the cult kid said as he kicked him again. "I don't know what that was please stop" kenley begged as the growling could be heard getting closer. "It's dinner already wow time flies when your having fun right" the cult kid said as he began walking towards the noise. Kenley tried to crawl away but was in too much pain. He then rolled over on his back and saw the cult kid holding a walker up to him. Kenley screamed as the kid grabbed kenley and pulled him towards the walker who stood there growling. The kid put Kenley's neck up to the walker's face but the walker just stood there. "Eat him my friend devour him" the cult kid said as he smiled. The walker continued to just look at kenley. "Why won't you eat he's right there it's a free meal" the cult kid yelled as he kept smiling. "Fine" the cult kid yelled as he pulled out a machete and chopped the walker's head off. "I'll do it myself" the cult kid said as he slowly walked towards kenley and drew his knife back but before he could stab kenley a blade went into the cult kid's neck. Kenley watched as the blood squirted out of the kid's neck and as the kid's body hit the ground a figure is seen standing there. They were wearing a mask and they then began taking the mask off. Kenley put up his fist bracing himself for what to come. The mask was pulled off and kenley was shocked to see who was underneath the mask. "Amaya" kenley yelled as he began to smile. "Leave and stay away from our parts" she yelled as kenley nodded and began crying as he took off running. He kept going until he saw Alexa who was standing there until he ran into her and they tumbled down a hill. "Hey What's you problem pal" Alexa yelled until she looked to see it was kenley. "Kenley hey what's wrong" Alexa asked. "Hey Alexa I'm fine just a small panic attack is all" kenley said as they both stood up, "that screaming came from here stay close to me" Alexa said as she pulled her pistol out and began walking slowly up towards a camp where the gates were opened. "I wonder what happened here" kenley said as they continued to slowly creep into the village where bodies were scattered everywhere. "This looks like it was a mass murder" Alexa said as she analyzed one body which had a slash in the forehead. "Nasty" kenley said as he looked away from it. A gunshot was heard in the middle of the village and Alexa stood up and began running towards the noise. "Hey wait up" kenley yelled as he followed behind her. They get to the middle to see Clementine and Vick slashing up walkers. "Clem" Alexa yelled as she began running up to the walker's and began stabbing them one by one. "What happened here" Alexa yelled as she continued to fight. "They swarmed the village and everyone is dead but I need you to help us clear a path out of here because me and Vick are going after the guy who did this" clementine yelled as she continued to slaughter the walker. "I can't let you go again Clem" Alexa yelled. "Please Alexa trust me I can do this" Clem yelled as Alexa stared at her "if you don't let us go the man who did this will get away and possibly warn his men" Vick yelled as he continued to slash the walkers. "Alright but keep her safe" Alexa yelled. "I got her back" Vick yelled as Alexa ran over to a metal hut and began banging on it and yelling to direct the walker's attention on. She banged louder. "Hey I'm right here come get me"she yelled as all the walkers turned around and began limping towards her growling viciously. As the walkers got further away Clem and Vick took that time to pick up there guns and run into the woods. "Go get him Clem" Alexa said to herself as kenley ran over. "We gotta go now hurry. Kenley yelled as Alexa nodded and they took off into the side exit of the village leading into an overgrown forest. "Keep running I think I see a road" Alexa yelled as they continued dashing through the tall grass. They reached the road and turned around towards the walkers that were tailing them. "You ready" Alexa asked. "Not really" kenley said as he braced himself. (A flashback of the cult kid standing above is kenley is shown). "Wait don't stab them I got an idea" kenley said as he holstered his knife and began slowly walking up to a walker sticking his hand out but just as his hand was about to touch its face Alexa threw a blade which hit the walker in skull making it drop to the ground. "Kenley what is wrong with you right now" Alexa yelled as she looked at kenley with concern. "Nothing I told you not to kill it" kenley yelled as he looked at the other walkers come out the forest. "Goddamn it it's to many of them" Alexa yelled as the the walkers began to get closer. "Wait someone's coming" Alexa yelled. "It's mason and Nate" kenley yelled as the truck got closer Alexa pulled kenley beside her and handed him a machete. "Just In case" she said as kenley nodded. The walkers got closer and closer until they were right in front of Alexa and kenley who began pushing the walkers back. A walker was about to bit Alexa until a bullet flew and hit the walker in the skull. Alexa looked over to see Nate holding his shotgun. She smiled in relief. "Get in" mason yelled as Alexa and kenley began sprinting towards the car mason stuck his head out the window and began shooting at the walkers getting to close. They got to the truck and hoped in the bed and Mason peeked his head back in and slammed on the gas petal. "Everyone good" mason asked. "Yea But kenley thinks he's a zombie whispererer almost got us killed" Alexa said as they continued to drive down the road. "We better get home and get ready for the final battle" Mason said as the cruised down the road.

PROPERTY

"I just fed you" Shauna yelled as a baby is heard crying. "Damn I never met a baby who cries that much" Emily said as she began checking its heartbeat. "All Healthy here" Emily said as put her gear away. "Are you still coming with me In a bit to go on a supply run" Shauna asked as Emily began analyzing her medical clipboard. "I got a lot of patients so I can't but I'll happily cover it up and say your working" Emily said as she smiled. "Thank you that'll help alot" Shauna said as she handed Theodore to Emily and walked out the infirmary. "Sure dump the baby off and go" Emily said as she smiled. "Alright who's next" she asked as walked out to the waiting room. Shauna walked out and approached the front gates. "Can't leave" Isaac said as he stepped in front of her. "Why because I'm a girl you think I can't go out there by myself huh" Shauna said as she looked him in his eyes with a straight face. "That's not what I'm saying I'm trying to follow my orders and keep everyone protected" Isaac said as he blocked shauna's path to the gate. "Who gave you the orders let me guess it was ben." Shauna yelled. "Listen why are you making it difficult" Isaac said as he continued to stand. "I'm making it difficult try carrying a child for 9 months while you do what just stand there doing nothing get out of my way" Shauna said as she began walking forward. Isaac grabbed her arm and she turned around and hit him in his gut making him puke. "Wanna try that again" she asked as she opened the gate and walked out shutting it behind her leaving Isaac on his knees holding his stomach.

"Huh What happened" nick said as he woke up in a large bed. "What were you thinking trying to kill the master, your lucky they didn't kill you or worse" skylar said as she walked over and sat at the bottom of the bed. "That guy murdered half my friends and sent a hoard to finish the rest of us and your sitting here judging me" nick yelled as he pushed his hair out of his face. "I killed them because they were chosen not, for fun" Caden said as he walked in. "You bastard" nick yelled as he got out the bed and stood there balling his fist. "My child your letting your anger consume you because those deaths have made you stronger" Caden said as he smiled. "You killed my son" nick yelled. "I know my child I love you too" Caden said as he walked over and hugged nick who stood there looking at the ground. "Look being serious right now I think your better off here with us. I will make you my right hand man and I'll even give you your own living quarters. How do you like that my child" Caden said as he continued squeezing nick. Nick looked at skylar who nodded at him to say yes. "Fine" nick said as he looked at the ground and a tear trickled down the right side of his face. "Sir we have two possible hostiles at the gate." A gaurd yelled from outside. "It's time for you to see what we do" Caden said as nick nodded and they all walked out to see Clem and Vick standing outside the gate with the man they were chasing. "Hello my children what brings you to our lovely land" Caden said as he smiled. "We have one of your guys and we want to see your leader, who's name is Caden" Vick yelled. "Ah that would be me" Caden said as he kept his smile. "I hate you" clementine yelled. "Woah so much anger for a little girl don't you know that's what gets you killed out here" Caden yelled as he put his zombie mask on along with his men. "Woah I need me one of them masks" Vick said as he laughed. "So What is a little girl and an old man going to do against my army" Caden yelled. "This" clementine yelled as she shot a flare up in the sky and a couple minutes later a grenade from a launcher shot off and hit the main gate making everyone fly back. Clementine and Vick ran and got in the truck driven by mason and they drove off. "Good job Clem" Alexa said as they all drove down the road. Nick wakes up to find the people trying to fix the gate before the walkers arrive. " Lieutenant nick get on the that mounted mini gun and fire at that truck before it gets away." One man yelled as he pointed at a mini gun that was mounted to the walls of the settlement. "Did he just call me lieutenant why" nick thought to himself as he continued to look around. "That was a command now obey me or I will put a bullet in you" the man yelled as he continued trying to fix the gate. Nick then nodded and ran to the gun and began firing at the truck. "There shooting at us" mason yelled as he began swerving to dodge the bullets. "I have an idea but you guys have to keep driving" clementine yelled as they flew down the road still dodging the bullets which were still being shot by nick. "What is that plan" Alexa yelled. "This" clementine yelled as she jumped out and began rolling. "Oh my god Clem. Mason you have to stop she could be hurt" Alexa yelled. "If we stop we die I'm sorry" mason yelled as he continued pressing on the gas. "He's right look I'm going after her I'll have her back trust me" Vick yelled as he jumped out after Clem. "Look I'm gonna be brave and help them" Kenley yelled as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Kenley no your not a brave person don't do this"Alexa yelled as everyone stared at kenley. "Look I have an idea that will help us end all this plus I need to see Amaya and get some explanations" Kenley yelled as he jumped out the car and rolled on the ground and turned to see the truck continue to drive away at full speed. Vick and clementine began running quietly up to the gate undetected and began looking for possible ways in. "We can go over it but we'll have to wait and analyze there guard routines so we can continue to be hidden" Vick said as he put his bag down and began getting a bottle full of water out and began drinking it. A hand grabbed clementine's shoulder and she let out a screech and Vick turned around quickly drawing his pistol to see Kenley who immediately put his hands in the air. "It's me put your gun down" Kenley said as Vick nodded and lowered and holstered his pistol. "Oh it's just you, alright well here's the plan we're gonna wait for each guard rotations to understand when we'll have an opening inside without being seen" Vick said as he went back to drinking his water. "No wait I have a better plan" Kenley said as he smiled. "And what's that" Vick asked as he stared at Kenley. "Ok you see that walker over there try to get it to come closer to me" Kenley said as he stared at it. "Are you crazy don't you remember that those things eat you" Vick said as he looked at Kenley with a smirk. "I know but still bring him to me" Kenley demanded. Alright fine kid it's your funeral" Vick said as he pulled his flashlight,turned it on and began waving it back and forth. The walking turned and began limping towards them. "You sure about this kid?" Vick asked as he continued waving his flashlight until the walker got closer and closer. "Yea I'm sure" Kenley said as he began walking up to the walker. "Woah Kenley what the fuck are you doing" Vick said as he began walking behind Kenley to back him up. "Stay back" Kenley said as he signaled Vick to stop. He then stuck his hand out to the walker. "Oh no kid you're insane" Vick said as he began reaching for his pistol. Kenley then left his hand out and the walker put his head in Kenley's palm and just stood there. "Holy shit he's not biting you what the hell are you doing to that thing" Vick asked as he holstered his pistol. "I don't know it's just something I've been able to do for awhile now" Kenley said as he continued to stare at the walker. "Your so awesome" clementine said as she jumped around eagerly. "Thanks ,ok you guys stay here on the side and when you hear the gun shots climb over and do your thing" Kenley said as he began walking towards the front gate. "Why would there be gunshots" clementine asked. "I don't know kid but that boy was always a wimp and I wanna know why all of a sudden he's brave" Vick said as he and clementine waited. Kenley slipped passed under a guard post and approached the front gate. "Alright zombie attack" Kenley yelled as the walker began limping to the broken gate where the men were fixing it up. It then took a bite out of one's arm and that triggered him to fire his rifle shooting two of his men in the throat. "There's the signal up and over kid" Vickery said as he boasted clementine over the wall and climbed over after her. "Where's Kenley" clementine asked. "He'll catch up now what's the plan" Vick asked. "We are gonna steal there weapons and destroy the place" clementine answered. "Ok so you think a little kid, an old man, and a little zombie fan boy can do that" Vick asked. "Yes I do" clementine answered. "I'm down for stealing there guns but not for trying to destroy the place" Vick said as clementine nodded. "Hey what are we talking about" Kenley asked as he walked up behind them. "Ok your gonna stop sneaking up on us kid or next time I'm gonna kill you" Vick said as he laughed. They all then snuck through the base until they got to a metal door with a sliding glass looking hole. "Look I got this I need both of you to shut the hell up" Vick said as he put sunglasses on and knocked on the door while Kenley and clementine hid behind a couple of sandbags. "Who's there" a voice behind the door yelled. "I'm here for weapons" Vick said through the door. "You've come to the right place what are you looking for" the voice asked. "Anything" Vick replied. The person then slid the glass door. "Where's my money" the figure asked as a hand stuck out. "You people still use money around these parts" Vick asked. "No dumbass we use rocks Around here" the voice answered. Vick then picked up a rock off the ground and put it into the hand. "I was fucking joking" the voice yelled. "Oh" Vick said still confused. "If you don't have money don't knock on my door" the voice screamed as the hand withdrew into the door. "Wait I have a deal for you that will be profitable" Vick yelled. "I'm listening" the voice yelled as it patiently waited to hear Vick's deal. "Let me get a couple guns and the boy behind me is yours I'll sell you him for free" Vick yell as Kenley jumped out. "No no no you can sell me that's so wrong" Kenley yelled as he walked over to the door. "Shut up prisoner" Vick said as he smirked. "Deal I'll take him" the voice said as it slid the glass door shut and began unlocking the metal door. The door swung open and a fat man with food stains on his shirt is seen "Access granted come on in" the voice said as Vick and Kenley began walking inside. "Not you slave I got something for you to do later but for now stand guard at the door until I finish up with this customer" the fat man said as he turned around after Vick. "Achooo" clementine sneezed as she fell out of hiding. "A little girl wait who are you people" the man said as he grabbed for Vick knocking his sunglasses off. "Holy shit your vickery the one responsible for all those deaths" the man said as Vick hit him in the face over and over. "Is he dead" Kenley asked. "Don't know" Vick answered. "You were really gonna sell me" Kenley asked. "Oh hell no I wouldn't sell you kid your annoying self is starting to off on me, now let's go get these weapons" Vick yelled as he ran into the room. Kenley was about to start running into the room until he looked over towards the market and something caught his eyes. "Amaya" he said to himself as then turned began walking towards her. "Hey kid you still coming" Vick asked as he began checking out weapons. "No I'll be back there's something I have to do" Kenley said as he continued walking. "Alright suit yourself hey Clem think you can give me a hand" Vick asked as he started looking for clips. "Coming" she said as she ran over to Vick. Kenley then walked up to Amaya and grabbed her arm. "Hey" he said as he smiled. "Oh my god Kenley why are you here has anyone seen you yet" Amaya asked as she began looking around. "No not yet but I came to see you" Kenley said as he continued to look at her. "Was the walker that attacked us yours" Amaya asked. "Yea but it was only a distraction for us to get in" Kenley answered as he continued to smile. "Us" Amaya asked in shock. "Yea clementine,Vick,and myself" Kenley answered. "You guys can't be here if they catch you they'll throw you in the walker pit and turn you into walkers" Amaya said beginning to panic. "That's not the point, I need to know why you left and why you chose these people over us" Kenley asked. "Being with you guys were fun and it felt like I had a family but those things make you weak and weakness gets you killed plus these people may be creepy and wear zombie skin but they make me feel powerful" Amaya explained. "Come back with me I bet you Alexa misses you and wants to see you" Kenley said as he smiled. "That would be nice but I can't leave my family here Kenley" Amaya said as she smiled. "Family" Kenley asked as he looked at her confused. "Yea follow me and hurry up"Amaya said as she began walking towards a shack and Kenley followed as they walked up to the shack and walked in. "Mommy" a kid yelled as they ran up to Amaya and hugged them "hey buddy this is one of mommy's old friends his name is Kenley" Amaya said as the boy extended his hand Kenley shook it and looked back at Amaya. "Mommy? Why is this kid calling her mommy" Kenley thought to himself as he began to cry and start stepping back towards the door. "Hey babe is everything alright" a man said as he came walking out of the kitchen. "Nothing Luke Hey this is my friend..." Amaya said as the man cut her off. "You must be Kenley I've heard about you" Luke said with a straight face as he began walking towards Kenley. "She has a family and this guy looks like he wants to kill me" Kenley thought to himself as he continued to walk back until his back hit the door. "I have to go" Kenley said as he scrambled to open the door and eventually opened the door and ran out slamming the door on the way out. "Kenley wait" Amaya yelled. Kenley continued to run until he reached the metal where Vick and clementine were still standing there loading the last of the guns into duffel bags. "Kenley" clementine said excited "Did You deal with what you had to do" Vick asked as he continued to slam the the guns into the bag. "Yea" Kenley said as he wiped the tears off his face. "Alright start putting the last of that ammo in the the bag over there" Vick demanded as he pointed to the duffel bag sitting on the floor. Kenley nodded as he ran over and started loading the bag up with ammo. (8 minutes past and they cleared out the room and are leaving the armory.) They walked past the fat man who is still unconscious. "What should we do with him" Kenley asked. "I got an idea" Vick said as he began dragging the body back into the armory and began writing a note. "What are you writing" clementine asked as she curiously tried to stand on her tipy toes to see what was being written. "There and done" Vick said as he put a note next to the body which read "killed for giving our weapons away to the enemies for free, dispose of the body immediately". They began sneaking around until they hit in an alleyway. "Which way do we go" Kenley asked as he began to panic. "I don't know but you need to relax because your starting to stress me out damnit" Vick whispered as he stared at the front gate which was being guarded by a few men. The dumpster behind them started to rustle. "What the hell" Vick said as he and Kenley drew there weapons towards it. "We have to open it someone could be trapped in there" clementine demanded as they continued to all stand there. "Hell no that could be a walker who just sensed us and is flipping out" Vick said as he stepped back. "Only one way to find out" Kenley said as he ran over to it and swung it open. They all glanced in it to see Eric laying in there freaking out. "Eric" clementine yelled as she jumped into it and laid on Eric. "Is he dead" Vick asked as he stood there smiling. "No but we have to get him out of here" clementine said as she began helping him out the dumpster. "My dad is here" Eric said as he began panicking. "Nick is here oh my god but what happened to you" Kenley asked. "The leader guy tossed me out that window" Eric explained as he pointed to the broken window above them. "Shit kid that sounds awful but we gotta get out of here before we get spotted" Vick said as he began to put Eric on his shoulders. "Not without my dad" Eric demanded as he climbed down from Vick's shoulders and began limping away towards the market. "Yea not without nick" clementine said as he began to smirk and follow Eric. "Their right you know" Kenley said as he pulled out his pistol and began following them. "Fine suit yourself" Vick said as he ran the other way. The three walk into the market and began searching. "There selling zombie blood to people that's disgusting" Kenley said loudly as everyone started to look at him slowly. "Ok come on Kenley let's not make these people angry. Clementine whispered as she pushed him forward. "There's my dad but what is he doing wearing their clothes" Eric said to himself. "I don't know but let's try talking to him" Kenley said as Eric nodded and ran up to him. "Hey dad it's me" Eric yelled as he walked up to nick. "No your not real your just an illusion you died I saw your body" nick said in denial as he started to panic. "No dad it's me" Eric said as he began walking closer towards nick. "Get away from me" Nick yelled as he pulled out his pistol. "Eric he's gonna draw attention to us and bring those guards over here whatever your doing do it now" Kenley whispered as he looked around to see all the civilians staring at them. "Dad please listen to me" Eric yelled as he reached for nick's gun. "No no no leave me alone we have intruders at the mark..." nick yelled as he was hit over the back of the head with a shovel. "Why would you do that" Eric yelled as he crouched on his knees and put his fingers on nick's neck to check if he was still alive. "He wasn't going to listen to us" clementine said as she watched Eric kneel next to nick "He's been drugged" Eric said as he stood up. "What do you mean drugged" Kenley asked. "He has three needle marks 2 in his arm and one in the neck" Eric answered as he shed a single tear. "Guys we've been spotted we need to go" clementine yelled as Eric and Kenley looked up to see the guards running towards them. "Alright Kenley grab my dad and let's go" Eric yelled as he reached for his pocket knife. "I can't carry him I'm not strong enough" Kenley yelled as he looked over to see the guards still running towards them. "Here's a wheelbarrow put him in this" clementine yelled as she pushed it towards Kenley. "Alright" Kenley said as He and Eric picked nick up and put him in a wheelbarrow. "here goes nothing" Kenley yelled as he began pushing the wheelbarrow while clementine and Eric ran beside him. "Where's Vick" clementine asked. "I don't know but I get a feeling he left" Eric yelled as they continued running. They ran through the market knocking merchandise over and tossing produce at the guards running behind them. They reach a Main Street and were in the middle of the settlement. The guards continued to run while Kenley and the others stood there. "Kenley, Eric grab a gun out of the bag and lock and load" clementine said as Kenley and Eric smiled and grabbed firearm from the duffel bag and began loading them. "Everyone loaded" clementine yelled as she drew her pistol. "You guys ready" Eric yelled as clementine and Kenley noded and they all began firing. The bullets hit each guard making piles and piles of bodies. "This is so easy because they use knives and fighting weapons instead of guns" clementine yelled as they continued fired at the guards until a guard wearing juggernaut armor walked around the corner holding a huge hammer. "I'll eat you all for dinner" the guard yelled as he began laughing hysterically. "And you jinxed us nice one Clem" Eric yelled. "Can't we just shot him in the head" clementine yelled as she began reloading her pistol. "No we can't because that guy is sitting in heavy juggernaut armor which is practically bulletproof" Kenley yelled as he began to panic. "He's getting closer" Eric yelled as he began walking back. "They win its game over for us man" Kenley yelled as the guard got closer. (BOOM) a Gurkha Lapv busted through the walls of the settlement and hit the guard and stopped in front of the three. "Hell yea truck beats bulletproof armor haha" Vick yelled as he got out. "Vick you came back for us" Kenley yelled as he pushed the wheelbarrow that contained nick in it towards the truck and put him in the backseat and climbed into the front seat. "Hey daddy's boy your on the mounted truck gun let's go" Vick yelled as he pointed to Eric and climbed into the driver seat. Eric nodded as he and Clem climbed into the truck and he climbed into the mounted gun on the top and they drove off. Eric began shooting the remaining guards as they left the settlement and flew down the road. "Home here we go" Vick said as he stepped on the gas pedal harder.

TANGO

"You don't have to keep pointing that gun at me You know, I'm not going to try anything" Ben said as he continued driving. "I do not believe you American" the girl said as she continued to aim her gun at Ben. "Fine but Can I at least get your name and where we're going" Ben asked as he kept his eyes on the road. "It's zoya and the location is classified" zoya said as she checked the map sitting on her lap. "Stop here" zoya said as she folded the map and got out the truck. "Where we going" Ben asked as he got out the truck. "You stay here" zoya said as she walked into the woods. "Your gonna need backup, you don't know what's in those woods" Ben yelled. "I said stay here" zoya said as she continued to walked through the woods. She walked into the middle of the woods where two men were standing there dressed in suits. "Where is our money zoya" one of the men said as they walked towards her. "I don't have anything please give me my daughter back" zoya asked as one of the men walked up closer to her. "So no money huh we knew you wouldn't have it that's why we had some friends help us find you"one of the men said as a group of people came out the woods. "It's my team Hey guys I'm sorry I disappeared some American boy tackled me off the cliff and I almost drowned" zoya said in excitement. "We don't care" yelled. "What" zoya asked as one of them hit her in the stomach. "My friends what are you doing" zoya asked as they all began beating her. "We are no longer your friends" one of them yelled. Zoya laid on the ground and watch as her old group mates kick her until a bullet hit one of them in the Head. Everyone then pulled out their guns and began looking around. "Who shot that" one of them yelled. "Find our where those bullets are coming from" one of the men in a suit yelled. Another bullet flew and hit another person and another and another until the two men wearing suits were the last two left alive. "Come out or we will shoot her" one man yelled as he grabbed zoya and held a pistol up to her head. A bullet hit the other guy and the one holding the pistol to zoya's head began to panic as he looked around. Ben then came out the bushes slowly pointing his pistol at the man. "So my deal was ruined by a teenager who's trigger happy" the man yelled as he continued holding the gun to zoya. "Let her go man" Ben yelled. "Sorry but life doesn't work like that kid how about you put the gun down and we talk" the man yelled "no" Ben yelled. "Fine" the man yelled as he pulled the trigger but his gun misfired and Ben then pressed the trigger on his pistol but it clicked because it was out of ammo but a bullet flew out of nowhere and hit the man in the head and he hit the ground. Ben then ran over to zoya who was on the ground coughing. "Hey zoya are you ok" Ben asked as he got on his knees to check on her. "Yea I'm fine and nice shot" zoya said as she stood to her feet. "Yea about that shot i didn't fire it, my pistol ran out of ammo" Ben said as he stood to his feet. "That's odd" zoya said as she looked around. "Ben who is she" Shauna yelled as she came out of woods. "Shauna Hey this is.." Ben said as shauna cut him off. "I don't give a fuck what her name is I asked what's she's doing with you" shauna yelled as she continued to aim her pistol at zoya. "Look little girl I am zoya and I don't like your attitude" zoya yelled. "Shut up You Russian phoney fuck I was talking to Ben" shauna yelled. "She saved me from these guys a couple days ago" Ben said as he began walking towards shauna. She then put her gun down. "Hey come out its clear" shauna yelled behind her and Adam came walking out behind her. "Adam" Ben yelled as he ran over and hugged him. "Hi" Adam said as he pushed Ben away. "Who are these people" zoya asked as she walked behind Ben. "Oh yea this my brother Adam and this is..."Ben said as shauna cut him off. "His babymama shauna's the name" shauna said as she walked past Ben and zoya and began searching the bodies. "I can't believe they betrayed me my own friends" zoya said to herself. "Hey we're your friends now we won't betray you ever" Ben said as they both walked back to the truck. "No I must find my daughter now I don't have time for friends" zoya said as she continued to walk beside Ben. "Hey is Russia really full of drunks" Adam asked as they continued to walk to the truck. "Adam that's rude hey zoya I'm sorry" Ben said "it's fine but my mother was drunk while she gave birth to me and my father and his friends got alcohol poisoning every day" zoya said with a smile. "Woah"Adam said as they reached the truck. "Alright everyone start loading up the truck we got to get moving" Ben yelled as he got in the driver seat and watched everyone load there things up into the truck until a station wagon flew past almost hitting zoya. "Thats them they have my daughter we have to go after them" zoya yelled as she climbed into the truck. "Everyone get in" Ben yelled as shauna and Adam climbed in and he slammed on the gas and they flew after the care. The car turned right and Ben turned right after it. "We need to stop that car" Ben yelled as he continued driving. All the windows in the car ahead rolled down. "There windows are down what are they doing" shauna yelled. "I don't know but keep an eye on them" Ben yelled as he continued to steer behind the car. A brick flew out of the car window and hit the truck. "Shit there throwing stuff out the windows we need to slow them down" Ben yelled as he swirved left and right to dodge the items flying out the car. "Hold her steady I got this" Adam yelled as he stuck his head out the truck and loaded his bow and aimed it. "Steady" Adam said as he shot the arrow which flew past the car. "Dang it" second shot's a charm" Adam said as he loaded his bow and aimed it at the car "steady" he said again as he shot at the car and hit its window. "Here we go" Adam said as loaded his bow and aimed at the car "clear your mind and focus"Adam said as he continued to aim at the car. he slowly inhaled then exhaled and fired the third arrow and it hit the front wheel making the car flip and roll. "Nice shot Adam" Ben yelled as they pulled over next to it and all got out and started to walk towards the flipped car. As they got closer the driver kicked the door off and began crawling out of the car. "Grab him" Ben yelled as Adam ran and jumped on top of him. "Where's the girl" Ben asked as he pointed his pistol at him. "Please kill me" the guy yelled as he squirmed around. "Where is my daughter" zoya asked as she took the pistol from Ben and aimed it at the guy who then pulled the gun closer to his own head. "Do it pull the trigger kill me" the guy yelled."Look man I'd just tell her what she needs to know" Adam said as Ben went to his truck and grabbed a rope and then ran back over and passed the rope to Adam who was still on the guy. "So your gonna spare his life" shauna asked as she walked over to zoya who was still aiming the gun at the man. "Yes,we are" Ben said as he pulled the pistol from Zoya's hands. "For now" zoya said. "Where is the girl" Ben asked as he watched Adam hogtie the man. "At your moms place" the man said as he began smiling. "Don't talk about my mom" Adam said as he began pounding on the mans head. "Adam stop" Ben yelled as he pulled Adam off the man. "Fine you wanna know so bad then she's at the bank on 31st street good luck helping her" the man said as a bullet pierced his skull. "Who the" Ben asked as he looked over to see zoya holding shauna's gun. "Now we know where to go now let's move" zoya said as she walked to the truck and eventually being followed by everyone else. As they all hopped in the truck Ben pulled out a map and began looking at it. "Alright the bank is around the corner let's go" Ben said as he stepped on the gas and they flew down the road. (A couple minutes of driving and they began to slow down) "Hey why did you shoot him we could have used him as leverage to get your daughter back" Ben explained as he kept looking forward. "I keep no prisoners he could have tried something or called for help" zoya explained as she started to look irritated. "Yea but.." Ben said as zoya interrupted him. "Enough of this topic the bank is right there let's go" zoya said as Ben stopped the car and everyone got out. "We storm in on three" zoya said as she began walking quickly to the bank door. "We should be smart about this" Ben said as he began approaching her. "I'm with her on this let's do this" shauna said as she ran up beside zoya and waited for her signal. "Not helping Hey Adam back me up" Ben said as Adam stop counting his arrows and looked up. "Huh what did you say" Adam asked as he looked at Ben. "3 let's go" zoya yelled as she kicked open the door and ran inside the bank. "Skipping 1 and 2 ok I really like her now" shauna said as she ran in after her. "Never mind Adam just load up and let's go after them" Ben said as Adam nodded and they both ran in after the girls. "It's empty" shauna yelled as she continued looking around. "You see why you don't just kill people" Ben yelled. "Looking for us" a voice yelled out. "Who said that" Ben asked. "We are the unknown" the voice yelled. "Where is my daughter" zoya yelled. "Oh the young lady she joined our family" the voice yelled out. "Show your face and come out of the darkness" Adam yelled. "As you wish" the voice said as a door in the bank flew open and the lights turned on and a man and a walker came out. Zoya dropped to her knees and began sobbing. "Welcome to one of our nest, now I want you to meet our newest little member" the man said as he and the walker began walking closer. "You bastard you were the one that stabbed my friend and killed him,you and your boss caused so much pain and now look at what you did to her daughter you monster" Ben yelled. As he pulled his gun out and aimed it at the guy. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" the man smiled as he continued to walk closer to Ben. "Why shouldn't I pull the trigger huh" Ben asked as he continued to hold it up to the guy. "Because every walker in a million miles will hear that shot" the man said as he walked up and put his chest up to the barrel of the pistol . "What are you doing" Ben asked as the man pulled the pistol's barrel up closer to his chest. "Do me the favor and let me join my little friend here" the man said as he pointed to zoya's undead daughter and smiled. "Do it now" zoya yelled as she stood to her feet. "That'll bring the walkers here" Ben explained. "Then you go and I'll stay and fight my way out then" zoya yelled as she grabbed for the pistol. "No we don't leave people behind" Ben yelled. "Fine" zoya said as she snatched the pistol and shot the man in the head. "Wow" shauna said as she smiled. "What about your daughter" adam asked as he pointed to the walker. "You guys go outside I need a few minutes alone with her" zoya said as Ben nodded and gave her a bullet and Adam,shauna and himself all walked out the bank. "So this is what you've been doing all this time you've been gone huh messing with the Russians" shauna whispered as they stood outside the bank. "No actually I was taking Adam to go see his people and we were ambushed and I was chased down and tackled off a cliff I'm sorry I don't have a fucking phone or radio to call you whenever I go missing" Ben yelled as he punched the wall of the bank. "Sorry to inturupt but Phone towers have been down since the beginning so why would you bring up calling from a phone" Adam asked. "Shut up Adam" Ben yelled as Adam shook his head no. "I'm tired of you telling me what to do, because of you Maria and a bunch of people are dead and all you do is sit around and be mopey and regret your life well your not the only one who is struggling with stuff Ben" Adam yelled. "You better shut up right now" Ben yelled as he dropped his bookbag on the ground. "You both need to stop and calm the hell down" shauna said as she looked at both of them. "If your so big then fucking hit me then first shot is free" Ben yelled as he extended his arms out. Adam then ran full speed at Ben and hit him as hard as he could in the jaw of Ben. "You hit like a bitch" Ben yelled as he picked Adam up and slammed him on the ground and began trying to hit him in the face but kept missing. Adam then swung two punches which hit Ben in the nose. (A single Gunshot can be heard from the bank but Ben and Adam ignore the shot and continued to brawl on the ground). Zoya walks out and stands next to shauna. "I'm starting to like you Americans" zoya said as she smiled and continued to watch the two brothers exchange punches to each other. Ben then climbed on Adam and began chocking Adam. "Ben look at us we shouldn't be trying to kill each other over something stupid look at us" Adam struggle to say as he began tapping on the ground. "Your right" Ben said as he let go of Adams neck and stood to his feet and reached his hand out offering to help adam up. Adam grabbed bens arm and accepted his help. "I love you bro" Ben said as Adam smiled. "Love you too" Adam answered as he and Ben turned around towards shauna and zoya who both looked disappointed that the fight didn't continue on. "You guys done" shauna asked. "Yea we're good" Ben said as he fist bumped adam. "Good because it's time we start running to the truck" zoya yelled as she pointed to a herd of walkers behind them. Ben nodded and they all ran to the truck and got into it. "Alright let's go" zoya yellled as she looked out the back window to see the herd get closer. "Shit we can't the car won't start" Ben yelled as he continued to turn the key in the keyhole. The herd began to circle around the truck and began scratching the truck trying to get inside. "Now we are stuck" shauna yelled as they all looked around to see the herd get bigger. "What now" Adam asked. "For once i don't know" Ben answered as he began to panic. "How much ammunition does everyone have" zoya asked as she checked the car dashboard for pistol ammo. "I have a clip left in my uzi" shauna said as she loaded her last clip. "I have two more arrows left" Adam answered as he looked nervously at Ben. "My flare gun has one shot left" Ben yelled as he loaded it. "Alright we fight" zoya said as she loaded her pistol. "I see your in need of help" a voice said. "Was that your walkie talkie" shauna asked. "It was" Ben said as he pulled it out of his pocket and pressed the talk button. "Yes who is this" Ben asked as he let go of the button and waited for a response. "An old friend" the voice answered. "Where are you" Ben as he looked out the driver window. "Look up on the hill in front of you" the voice said as Ben wiped the front window and looked up at the hill. "Holy shit" Ben said as he smiled. "Who is it" Adam asked. "Killy" Ben said as he leaned back in his seat.

BATTLE

"Sup Killy how you wanna do this" Ben asked. "Do you have anything that will get the walkers attention" Killy asked "Yea my flare gun but I can't aim it" Ben answered as he looked around. "I got an idea" Adam said as he grabbed the flare gun from Ben and took the flare out. "What are you doing"Ben asked as he watched Adam take rope out of his pocket and tie one end to the flare and the other to one of his arrows. "When I say go you light the flare ready" Adam asked as he loaded the arrow and aimed his bow towards the bank. Shauna cracked the back window open. "Go" Adam yelled as Ben nodded and lit the flare and Adam shot it at a gasoline truck parked right in front of the bank. The arrow pierced through the truck and the flare ignited it and the truck exploded catching the bank on fire causing the smoke detectors to go off. "How was that even possible" Ben asked as he looked at the bank. "Just something Maria taught me" Adam answered as he smiled. "Damn well Alright lets go while that fire is keeping there attention everyone grab everything you can" Ben yelled as everyone grabbed what they needed. They got out the truck and dashed up the hill and up to Killy who was just standing there. "Thanks Killy" Ben said as he began getting closer to killy. He suspected something was up so he cautiously continued to walk up the hill towards Killy. "You good bro" Ben said as got closer. He reached the top of the hill to see Killy standing there with his katana and all of bens friends on there knees including Vickery. "What the hell killy" Ben said as he turned around to warn Adam shauna and zoya who were no longer behind him. "Where are my..." Ben yelled as he was hit over the head and passed out. He woke up to see that he was tied up on top of the hill where Killy, some man, and an extra henchmen was standing there. "Killy why the hell are you doing this we've been friends since before the outbreak" Ben said as he tried to struggle himself free. "I'm sorry Ben but this man saved my life I must obey him because if it wasn't for him I'd probably be a walker rn" Killy answered as he looked at the man. "Remember killy what your orders were to do" the man said as he smirked. "Yes kill the crew Giovanni sir" Killy said as he put his katana blade up to ben's neck. "Killy think about what your doing he's one of your friends and are you really gonna do this in front of Clem" Alexa yelled as she began to shake. "Hush girl or I'll make the little girl the next one to receive a blow from that katana" Giovanni yelled. "No" clementine yelled as she began to cry. "I won't let that happen Clem"Alexa said as she began to cry. "Carry on with the beheading we've been waiting a year to kill Ben and his crew now kill him" Giovanni yelled as Killy nodded And pulled the blade back and swung it at Ben and missed him and turned around and slashed Giovanni in the neck. "This crew is my family I won't betray them" Killy yelled as he kicked Giovanni down the hill and watched him tumble into the herd of walkers who began eating Giovanni who was still holding his neck. The henchman turned towards Killy. "You fucking traitor" the henchman said as he went to grab for his holstered pistol but just as he was pulling it out a sniper bullet hit his head and his lifeless body flew back off the hill and into the hoard of hungry walkers. Killy looked over to see a familiar face holding a sniper rifle and running towards him. "Damian awesome" Killy yelled as he ran over to Damian and they fist bumped. "Thanks bro" Killy said as he smiled. "Don't thank me bro I heard Giovanni's bitch ass voice and wanted to ice him" Damian said as he and Killy began laughing. "Ok haha joke time over can you please untie us now" Kenley yelled as growling could be heard coming up the hill. "Alright" Killy said as he began untying everyone. (After everyone has been untied Adam looks down the hill) "There almost up the hill" Adam yelled as he ran back over to the others. "Do we have any transportation" zoya asked as she looked around. "We have Giovanni's hummer limousine" Killy said. "Alright that's one anyone else" Ben asked. "Yea we have my Gurkha" Vickery yelled. "Awesome so here's the plan half of us will take the limo and the other half will take the Gurkha and we'll regroup at the compound" Ben said as he began to walk to the Gurkha with Vickery. "Dibs on the limo" Kenley yelled as he ran to the limousine and climbed in. (Both cars have been loaded up and a couple hours have past and they are driving back home to the compound) "almost there" vickery said as he began to increase the car's speed. They finally reached the gate and Isaac opened up the gate and they drove through and he shut the gate behind him. "Yo Ben There was a note stuck to the gate with your name on it" joe said as he walked over And handed Ben the note. It read: **Meet us at the field that our territories cross and bring your best men because we are going to end You and everything your people have worked for, god wants us all to turn and that's what we'll do starting with you. This will end everything when we become victorious. -Caden. **

"There declaring war so joe I need you to go round up everyone and Isaac you go unlock the armory and get everyone locked and loaded" Ben said as he ran to his house to grab his necklace and ran back out. (A few hours have past and everyone is loaded and ready.) "alright guys remember it's a bit of a hike so hopefully you guys are wearing good foot gear and the only vehicle that we are bringing is the Gurkha lapv because of the mounted gun which I want Joe driving and clementine on the gun." Ben demanded as clementine smiled and climbed into the turret. "Hey Adam before you go I have something to tell you about the blood samples you let me take from you earlier" Dr zimmer said as he approached Adam. "Not right now doctor tell me later what Ben is talking about is important" Adam said as he looked back at Ben. "No matter what happens we stick together know let's head out guys" Ben said as he signaled for everyone to follow and they all disappeared into the woods. "They got this" Emily said to herself as she watched the crowd disappear, she then turned around with Courtney and shauna and they all went into the infirmary. (Ten minutes pass and the group reached the field) "Where are they" Ben asked. "This could be a trick let's brace our selve. They walked deeper onto the hill To see Caden standing there with a lot of walkers and his men behind him all dressed up in there zombie gear. "There they are are but that's a lot of them"mason said as he held his gun towards the army. "Alright everyone don't fire yet, hey Clem I need you to fire a shot in front of Caden to warn him that we aren't the people to mess with" Ben demanded as Clem nodded and fired the mounted gun and the bullet flew and hit in front of Caden who then lifted his hand. "Good shot" Ben said. "Um ben" Killy said as he Ben quickly looked over to see Caden pointing at them and a missile was fired and hit right in front of Ben and the others. Everyone flew back. (Ben has been knocked out for a few minutes and Finally wakes up to hear ringing in his ears) Ben looked around to see some of his men and some of kaden's men stabbing and fighting each other. He looks over to see Clem firing the mounted gun at walkers and Vick laughing and stabbing some of Caden's men. He sees joe and Eric on the hood of the truck firing at walkers.A walker then walks up to Ben and charges him until an arrow hits it. "Ben get up We need you" Adam said as Ben's hearing began to come back. "How long was I out" Ben asked as he pulled out his pistol and shot a walker. "A few minutes but we made sure no one got to you until you've woken up" Adam said as one of the men tackled Adam to the ground. "Adam" Ben yelled as he began limping over to Adam but he stopped because Adam began stabbing the guy in the neck with one of his arrows. "You good" Ben asked as Adam nodded and pushed the body off of him and stood to his feet. "We need to find out who shot that rocket" Ben yelled. "Already did" Killy said as he threw a head on the ground. "Nice" Ben said as he and the others continued to fight. "There's too many of them" Alexa yelled as she continued shooting. "Not for long" Adam yelled as he pointed to a group of men riding horses into the field. "Who are they" Ben asked. "There a western community I met while practicing in the old woods near the abandoned farmhouse. "Awesome" mason yelled. "Ooooo cowboys"clementine yelled in excitement as she continued to shoot walkers. They began circling the battlefield slashing walkers. "Ha now kaden can't escape" Adam yelled as he shot a fire arrow at kaden's men and the man ignited and began screaming. the walkers then noticed that the man wasn't a walker and began eating him while he was still on fire,screamed as the the walkers tore him apart. "That's a terrible way to die" Alexa said as she watched the walkers devour the man. "Well he chose wrong side" zoya said as she walked over to the group of walkers eating the man and she shot the man in the head to end his suffering. Kenley sees Amaya out of the battle field and runs after her. He caught up to her and began yelling. "Wait" he yelled as Amaya stopped. "Kenley leave me alone" Amaya said as she faced away from him. "Why are you running and why did you leave me back when we lived in sanctuary" Kenley ask as he stepped closer. "Kenley no" Amaya said as she began crying. "Amaya stop avoiding me you can talk to me" Kenley said as he walked over and placed his hand on her shoulders. "No" she said as she pushed him away. "I'm not leaving until I get my answers Amaya" Kenley said with a straight face. "Fine you wanna know so bad" she yelled as she turned around to face him. "I'm running right now because I have no part in that war going on out there and I left you because I was having a child Kenley that wasn't yours and I couldn't tell you" Amaya said as she began crying more. "I would have understood" Kenley said as he began hugging her. "Kenley the father is dead now all because of this war and I've hidden my child somewhere until I'm able to get away from Caden and we'll disappear forever" she said as she wiped the tears from her face and began walking away. "Wait if you come back with me I can keep you both safe" Kenley said as he began walking behind her. "No Kenley we don't belong here I'm sorry" Amaya yelled as she began running. Kenley began running after her until she was tackled by Nate who then held a gun up to her head. "No" Kenley said as he ran and tackled Nate and a gunshot went off. "What are you doing with her she's on kaden's side" Nate yelled as he picked up his gun and aimed it at Amaya. "She was forced to Nate, she's not bad she's just misunderstood and alone and I know how she feels" Kenley said as he turned around to look at Amaya and smiled then turned back to face Nate. "We are running far away and I don't want anyone to come looking for us" Kenley yelled as Nate nodded and fired a shot which flew past Amaya and hit a walker behind them. "Take care of each other" Nate said as he smiled and fist bumped Kenley and watched as Kenley and Amaya ran off deeper into the woods. "Goodbye old friend" Nate said as he turned around and returned back to the battle. "Too many walkers" Ben yelled as he began backing up. Yelling could be heard coming from the woods and when everyone turned to see what it was, a group of kids came running out of the woods and began killing walkers. "My friends you made" clementine yelled as she smiled. "Wouldn't miss this for anything" mya said as she smiled at clementine and ran out to kill walkers. "I see caden" Adam yelled as he and Ben ran towards him. Kaden seen them coming and waited for them to approach him and when they got closer he turned and tripped Adam who's blade flew out and he landed on it. "Adam" Ben yelled as he jumped on Caden and began punching him. "This is for everyone who died by your hand" Ben said as he head butted Caden who continued to smile then flip Ben. "You can never overpower me I'm too strong soon everyone will fall to our go..." Caden said as an arrow pierced into his stomach. Ben looked over to see Adam holding his bow and shortly pass out afterward. Everyone began surrounding Caden. "Your finished" Ben yelled as he stood to his feet. "Yes finish me let me join the undead and feast on the flesh of the unholy" Caden yelled as he smiled and saw that all his men were dead. "Let's end this"Eric yelled as he walked closer to kaden. "No that's giving him what he wants I know something that will haunt him forever, he'll be locked away in a dark and lonely cell where he will never get out" Ben said as he looked at Vick who grinned and at everyone who were all nodding. "Your all free to live again thank you to all the communities that came together to help us fight for freedom you all will always be allies" Ben preached as everyone smiled and looked. "To freedom" Killy yelled. "To freedom" everyone yelled.

(Nick wakes up in the infirmary and walks outside to see a man standing outside the gates, he then walks over to the man and stares at him. "howdy stranger" the man said as he smiled.


End file.
